Spring Shower
by Corolla
Summary: "Ichigo..." A soft, breathy voice called out his name and Ichigo almost shuddered at the sound of it. He couldn't imagine the expression on Uryuu's face when his name rolled out of his lips. Why did he call him by his first name? Yaoi, Fluff, M for later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Huwwo! It's time to publish Spring Shower, one of the 4 Season themed fanfic collection :3 I know I haven't finished Summer Heat but... I need variations D: I'll get these two done, promise! Summer Heat's almost done anyway, probably 3 more chapters? Okie dokie, this is about Ichigo and Uryuu. So enjoy :D

* * *

**

It was a peaceful, rainy Sunday morning. The clouds hovered in the sky, covering and preventing the sun from shining, it had been pouring since the night before and it didn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon. It's still early and the streets were still quiet, away from the hustle and bustle of the day. Only the constant sound of trickling water could be heard.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida were tangled on a bed in the Quincy's apartment, tired from all the Hollow hunting that occurred the night before. They arrived at the apartment drenched and cold; the Quincy offered Ichigo shelter and food that night since they needed warmth and comfort. Uryuu thought that it wouldn't kill him to treat the Shinigami humanely once in a while. Thunder and lightning raged and there was no way for Ichigo to walk home. And since Uryuu's apartment was much closer, he took up the offer. Better than walking home in heavy rain, Ichigo thought.

Uryuu fluttered his eyes and woke up to a pleasant warmth. It took him a while to register his situation and finally he realized what made him feel unexpectedly comfortable. He slept beside Ichigo all through the night and used his arm as a pillow to rest his head. The said man laid perfectly still, not responding to the shifting weight beside him. The dark haired boy sat up and hugged his knees while looking at the man beside him. He reached his hand to touch the bright orange hair but pull back as soon as he felt them on his fingertips.

But Ichigo wasn't sleeping; in fact he was completely aware of every single movement Uryuu made. Even with his closed eyes, he could feel Uryuu's stare. He could even feel the brief contact of his long and slim fingers on his hair. He didn't want to wake up just yet; he wanted to know what the Quincy would do.

"Ichigo…" A soft, breathy voice called out his name and Ichigo almost shuddered at the sound of it. He couldn't imagine the expression on Uryuu's face when his name rolled out of his lips. Why did he call him by his first name? Usually it's Kurosaki, his family name. But then Uryuu caught him by surprise. He heard Uryuu sighed and got up, leaving him alone in the room.

He himself didn't know why he blurted, no, whispered Ichigo's name like that. He wanted to know how it feels to have that name danced on his tongue before saying it, and it felt great. Uryuu made his way to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Did something happen last night? No, he was fully clothed, so no way something happened. They were probably tired and just plopped down to the bed without any intention besides sleeping. They were just friends, after all. It was out of curiosity, he thought.

"Yo, Ishida. Got any food?" Ichigo popped into the kitchen with disheveled hair and a pair of pajama pants, yawning wide. Uryuu briefly remembered that he lent him a pair of pants, but no shirt since none of his fits.

"Yeah, cereal okay?" Uryuu put down his glass and grabbed two bowls and put it on the table together with two different boxes of cereals. "Just pick. The milk is in the fridge"

Ichigo fixed himself a bowl but Uryuu didn't move an inch. Uryuu ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Ichigo wondered what's up with the Quincy; he seemed off all of a sudden. He is a man of little words, but that morning he was exceptionally quiet and he had a tired look on his face.

"What the hell are you looking at, Kurosaki?" Ichigo noticed that he had been staring at the other man.

"No need to be snappy, Ishida." He countered. He fiddled with his spoon and finally brought it to his mouth. He chewed on the chocolate flavored rice pops and they spent 5 minutes in silence. Uryuu sighed again and strolled out of the room.

"I'm going back to bed." He's too tired to even stand. He didn't want to do anything at the moment and only wanted to snuggle up under the blanket and think. Think, think and think some more until his head aches or until he's seconds away to pass out because of hunger. He turned on the air conditioner and set it to 19⁰C. It's still the beginning of spring but it wasn't cold enough for him to feel comfortable under his blanket.

"Are you okay, Ishida?" Ichigo couldn't help but to check up on him not long after he finished his quick breakfast. Uryuu is being awkward and it bugged Ichigo a lot. Is it because of this morning?, Ichigo thought. He was acting perfectly normal the night before, so it had to be the reason.

" 'm alright." Uryuu answered with a voice muffled by his pillow. "Go home when the rain stops. Your folks must be worried sick." Ichigo sat down beside the big navy lump on the bed and patted it.

"Got problems? You can talk to me if you want, I'm a good listener." The man under the covers immediately stiffened. No way in hell Uryuu would tell him his problems. Especially if the problem is about the orange strawberry himself. That would be like opening himself to the other boy and his Quincy pride just wouldn't let him do that.

"I am perfectly fine. Leave me alone." Uryuu shifted and faced the other side. He needed to think and find the perfectly logical reason why he touched Ichigo's hair and whispered his name. That couldn't be mere curiosity. Perhaps he was interested in his hair? Bright orange is not a common hair color. Only he and that girl, Orihime Inoue, had that kind of hair in the entire school. But Uryuu despised her. Her and her weak, pathetic self.

"Fine, whatever. And here I am, trying to be kind. I'm gonna hit the showers." Ichigo scoffed. He was a bit reluctant to leave, but he knew that he wouldn't get anything out of him.

Uryuu tossed and turned in bed, rolling around to find a comfortable position. He turned and his face landed on Ichigo's pillow. He breathed it in and giggled, just for a while forgetting how unmanly it is. 'Smells like strawberry.', he thought. 'That's so typical of him.'

Ichigo wanted to ask where the towels are when he walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was Uryuu, giggling and hugging the pillow he used last night. It wasn't hard to say because there's only one pillow on the bed. 'Why's he hugging my pillow? And he looks so happy…' Ichigo thought. How very unusual of Uryuu to giggle like that. 'He rarely smiles and now he's giggling?' Ichigo decided to look for the towels himself and left the room, very confused.

With every single breath, Uryuu got intoxicated bit by bit. Ichigo's scent clouded and soothed his mind, slowly lulling him back to a deep slumber. Unexpected, but at least he felt relaxed.

Ichigo also found serenity under the shower that's pouring strong, constant amount of hot water. He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed a bottle of shampoo with the other. Squirted some on his palm and he sniffed it. White musk? 'Yeah, it smells like Ishida.' He started to wash his thick orange mane. When he did so, he scrunches his face. 'Do I really smell like strawberries?'

* * *

**A/N : So whaddaya think? Interesting enough? D: R&R pls? Thankies :3**

**Ichigo : Really? *sniff***

**Uryuu : Yeah you do smell like strawberries. I have a good sense of smell.**

**Ichigo : Oh... Okay then. What about you? *buries face on Uryuu's neck and sniffs***

**Uryuu : WHAT THE-? *blush*  
**

**Ichigo : Yeah, white musk. You smell good.**

**Uryuu : Urrgghhhggrrrhhh *stomps away*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Holla! Long time no update Dx Sorry.. So here's chapter 2, things are clearing up a bit between them :D Enjoy!**

**_Oh I'm gonna take much longer to update again this time. I'm taking a break from writing until the 5th of July, cause I'm going on a homestay program. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna post then. So, sorry for the delay D:_**

* * *

He rubbed his temple and ran his fingers through his orange mane. It was noon and the rain finally stopped, but Uryuu was still in bed. Ichigo made himself comfortable on the sofa and flipped the magazine over and over again, not finding any interest in clothes, fashion, fabrics or anything that has to do with sewing. Hell, he was wearing his blue shirt and jeans from last night, although it's already washed. But why should he care much about fashion?

Ichigo threw his head back and sighed. The day was getting too quiet for his liking. He got up and strolled to Uryuu's room, wanting to wake him up and get some lunch. But when he got there… Well let's just say his heart skipped a beat. Uryuu was sleeping on his back, smiling. He looked beautiful and Ichigo wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

"Ichigo…" The man on the bed once again said the Shinigami's name, this time smiling in contentment. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath before removing Uryuu's forgotten glasses and set it on the table.

"Uryuu. Well that wasn't so hard to say." He stared at Uryuu as the Quincy shifted and grinned even wider. And this time, Ichigo gently stroked the silky raven hair.

"_Ichigo! Stop running around!" But the said man just run grinned._

"_Come on, Uryuu! Let's ride the roller coaster next!" Uryuu smiled and followed his energetic friend._

_It's a beautiful, sunny day in the amusement park. There weren't many people, so it's just perfect. They could ride various rides without having to queue for a long time. They rode almost everything in the park, laughing and enjoying a good time. Time flew away so fast and by the time they realized it, it was already sunset._

"_Man, I'm tired…" Uryuu said with a smile. _

"_Yeah, I'm beat. But today was a great amount of fun, don't you think?" They grinned and share a cotton candy. _

"_Hey, let's watch the sunset on the ferris wheel, Ichigo." Ichigo said nothing and dragged Uryuu to the ferris wheel._

_They got on it and slowly they started to go up, getting a perfect view of Karakura and the sunset. Orange, red, blue, a speck of purple and other colors tinted the sky in a very beautiful way. _

"_Wow, Ichigo… It's beautiful! Don't you think so?" Uryuu turned his head from the window to see his friend, but a hand cupped his face and brown eyes stared deep into his blue ones._

"_Not as beautiful as you…" Uryuu was shocked. But he blushed and smiled at the sound of it. He scooted closer and snuggled with Ichigo._

"_Uryuu…" Ichigo lifted Uryuu's face and leaned closer to steal a kiss. The paler man closed his eyes and lean just a little bit…_

Uryuu snapped his eyes open and saw the same thing in his dreams. Ichigo's face much too close to his but this time he was hovering on top of him, hand planted firmly on his head.

"Waaaaaaaaah! Kurosaki! What do you think you are doing?" Uryuu shoved him away and got up, trying to regain his composure. His face was burning several shades of crimson, but not a single way to cover it up popped up in his mind.

"I was trying to wake you up. The rain has stopped and I'm thinking of taking you out to lunch. You know, to repay all the troubles." Ichigo shifted around nervously, blushing just a little tiny bit.

"Really, there's no need to treat me to lunch."

"No, I insist! It seems that I've caused a lot of troubles so…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, I'll get ready." Then Uryuu realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He remembered well that he didn't take it off. Deep in his mind he knew Ichigo took it off for him, but he was too stubborn to admit it. Uryuu shrugged off the thought and head to the bathroom.

Uryuu stepped out of his room in a simple white shirt, unbuttoned at the top, and a sleek black pants. There's nothing different or special in the way he dressed, but Ichigo looked at him in a different light. Never once he imagined that he would think Uryuu is … sexy.

"Well? Hurry up, Kurosaki. I still have to prepare for tomorrow's classes." Uryuu nudged his glasses up and glared at the still shocked Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." Ichigo walked behind Uryuu , keeping a safe distance between them. Uryuu grabbed his keys, accidentally knocking over a pen.

"Damn it!" Uryuu instinctively bent down to pick it up. Ichigo, on the other hand, nearly reached out and grabbed that tempting flesh in front of him. He snapped into reality and almost punched himself in the face. 'The hell did I think that Uryuu's ass is tempting?'

"Come on, let's go to that family restaurant near your place." Ichigo just followed, not wanting to taunt any weird fantasies in his head.

The journey itself was completely normal. They talked about random subjects and in the end quarreled about it. But that's just how things are between them. One minute they're friends, another minute they're rivals. But they could not care less, because it's all good. Nobody dies, nobody gets hurt. Isn't that just enough?

"I'll have the Caesar salad with chicken and mineral water please." Uryuu put down the menu and sighed.

"What about you, hottie?" The waitress glanced at Ichigo and winked at him.

"I'll have OJ." Ichigo said flatly. Flirting with someone you don't like or even know is just pointless. The waitress just groaned and walked away.

"You know, I think she was trying to flirt with you, Kurosaki." Uryuu said a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"I know, and I don't wanna flirt with her." Ichigo answered in a bored tone. He still didn't understand why girls flirt with him so much.

"Why not? She's not that bad."

"I just don't wanna. She's not that pretty anyways." Ichigo answered in the same tone and looked out the window, where several little birds seem to be playing.

"Here's your order." The same waitress put down their order and left immediately before Uryuu could mutter a 'thanks'.

"Well, never mind that. She's a bit too emotional." Uryuu dug in to his salad while Ichigo was still looking out the window.

"Yeah, she's like you, but you're prettier. Much better." Ichigo's eyes widened at what he just said. He just blurted out what was on his mind. And Uryuu? Well let's just say he almost choked to death.

"Hey, take it easy. Drink up." Uryuu chugged down his mineral water and coughed a bit.

"What the hell did you just say, Kurosaki?" The paler man who is now blushing (either from embarrassment, anger or just plain flattered) glared at Ichigo.

"You're beautiful." Uryuu gasped and blushed even redder. It was almost like his dream. After that… was the kiss right? Uryuu prayed for it not to happen. And Ichigo just gulped down his OJ and stared out the window again instead of kissing him anyways. He was glad. But why is there a pang of … disappointment? 'Damn that stupid dream, giving me ideas like that…" Uryuu mentally grumbled.

'Hmm… Now why did I say that? He seems to be taking it quite well, except for the choking part.' Ichigo shrugged and yawned. He continued to examine people passing by, birds, bugs, anything. Anything except that cute blush he's starting to fancy on Uryuu's face.

* * *

**A/N : So? How is iiit? :D:D R&R yes, please?**

**Uryuu : NO I AM NOT BEAUTIFUL *screams***

**Ichigo : Yes you are.**

**Uryuu : AM NOT! *desperate scream***

**Ichigo : Tch, *pulls Uryuu closer, strokes his cheek and lift his chin up* You are.**

**Uryuu : *blushes, flabbergasted* Umh. **

**Ichigo : You. Are. Beautiful.**

**Uryuu : *screams* WAAGHHH WHATEVER YOU SAY! *stomps away*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hello! Long time no update! Sorry 'bout that... I'm back from my home stay trip :D That means I can write again! Although I might not update a lot because... well I don't want to spurt out nonsense about my private life, but I've been feeling depressed to the point I can't write love stories. .Ha. *ahem* So here's a short chapter! Sorry for any kinds of mistakes (didn't check it D: ) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Ichigo! Where have you been?" They arrived at the Kurosaki household and were welcomed by Karin. Isshin heard Ichigo's voice and ran to the door and hugged his son. But Ichigo was not impressed with his father's reaction. He shoved off his father and kicked him in the guts.

"Get off me, old man! I had to stay with my friend because of the storm. And my phone died so I couldn't call you." Ichigo motioned his hand to Uryuu and the raven haired boy bowed.

"Ahh, your boyfriend, Ichigo? Why didn't you tell me more about him? Hmm?" Uryuu blushed at the statement and turned away.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend! Butt off!"

"Ooh, son. It's already time for you to get a lover anyway. It's okay, I don't mind at all! I even have some gay friends. Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo wanted to smack his dad again, but he just dragged Uryuu out of the house and slammed the front door with his utmost strength.

"Sorry about that. Don't listen to what he said." Ichigo sighed and ran his finger through his hair.

"Yeah. It's okay, I know your dad. He's just like that…" Uryuu trailed off and calmed down.

"I better go home, it's past noon already and I have to clean the house and prepare for school. Bye." Uryuu turned around but Ichigo's hand held his wrist firmly.

"Wait a minute." Uryuu faced Ichigo again and stared at him full of confusion.

"What now, Kurosaki?" Ichigo didn't know what he was doing. His hand moved by itself and grabbed Uryuu's milky white wrist. Uryuu raised his eyebrow and cocked his hip. Ichigo stared deep into blue eyes and brought his hand up to caress the other's hair. It felt silky and soft, just like what he thought it would be.

"Kurosaki! What the hell?" Ichigo tried to stay calm and slowly pull away. He pretended to throw something away and coughed a bit.

"There was something on your hair. Anyways, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Uryuu slowly backed away and turned around. He ran for his life back to his apartment with heart thumping even before he started running.

* * *

_Uryuu opened his apartment door, exhausted after running and errand. He took off his shoes and looked up to see Ichigo, shirtless, only in his shorts. _

"_Hey, welcome back! How was the market? Crowded?" The shirtless man grinned and hugged Uryuu._

"_Yes, it was crowded. Remind me not to help Keigo ever again." He scowled. Ichigo laughed whole heartedly and grabbed his towel._

"_I'm gonna swim downstairs. You wanna come along?" Uryuu nodded and followed his friend to the pool on the first floor of his luxurious apartment building. He did pick this particular apartment for its facilities. _

_The pool's oval shaped with beautiful cerulean blue water. Ichigo threw his towel to Uryuu and canon-balled into the water. Uryuu giggled and sat on the beach bench, examining his friend who's doing a freestyle, flexing his well toned muscle. Gracefully yet full of power he splashed the water around him. Uryuu was captivated._

"_Uryuu! Come on and join me! The water's perfect!"_

"_Nah, I'll stay here. I don't feel like swimming." Uryuu smiled. Ichigo shrugged and swam some more while Uryuu kept his eyes on him._

_Uryuu reclined and looked up to the sky. It was blue with white puffy clouds decorating it. A green bird he couldn't identify passed above him and he was happy it didn't poop on him. _

"_Uryuu. Watcha looking at?" Ichigo said in a singsong voice. Uryuu looked towards him and saw ripped muscle glinting in the sunlight. Ichigo got out from the pool and walked towards his friend on the beach bench. _

"_Nothing. Here, dry yourself off." Ichigo caught the white towel that was thrown to him and started to dry his body. Uryuu stared at him, oh how he wanted to touch Ichigo's torso. Ichigo sat on the end of the beach bench and scooted closer. Uryuu laughed and pulled Ichigo closer. He took the towel and dried the wet orange mane. _

"_That feels good, Uryuu. Like, really, really good!" Ichigo laid his head on Uryuu's lap. _

"_You're such a cat, Ichigo." Ichigo laughed and suddenly coughed._

"_Hey, Ichigo, you okay?" Uryuu brought his friend to sit and patted his wet back. Ichigo calmed down eventually and leaned closer to Uryuu's ear._

"_Awh, you're worried!"_

"_Well you just started to cough like crazy!" Uryuu complained._

"_I'm okay, as long as you're here with me." Ichigo whispered and nibbled his ear._

"_Nngh, Ichigo…" Ichigo smirked and caressed Uryuu's smooth cheek._

"_Uryuu..."_

"WAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Uryuu screamed and threw his blanket aside.

"Not again! What the hell is wrong with me?" He rushed to the bathroom and started to get ready for school. Yesterday after he got back from Ichigo's house, he couldn't think straight. His head was fuzzy and his heart was thumping hard. He took care of what was needed to be done, shower and head straight to bed. He regretted going to sleep though, but deep in his heart he regretted waking up even more.

In the Kurosaki household, Ichigo was eating his breakfast. A bowl of cereal. A soggy one to be exact. He couldn't sleep at all last night and he's extremely tired now. The other night he couldn't close his eyes and now he couldn't keep them open. He kept thinking about that soft silky hair, the cute blush on that particular beautiful face and the way he reacted. Ichigo was enchanted. He longed to have his fingers running through Uryuu's hair. Hell, he wanted to touch that lithe boy all over!

"This is getting unbearable…" Ichigo sighed and leaned back to his chair. Milk and cocoa pops didn't look so appetizing… But warm melted chocolate on that milky skin…

"Oh my God, what is happening to me?"

"Oh, my precious son! What is the matter –OOF!" Isshin, who tried to hug his son, flew half way across the room because of the punch his own son gave him.

"What was that for? I was trying to comfort you!" Isshin screamed and smacked Ichigo in the head.

"Shut up old man. I'm off." Ichigo didn't make any effort to attack his father back. He was just too preoccupied with Uryuu on his head. He grabbed his stuff and made his way to school. 'Today is gonna be a long day…'

* * *

**A/N : Short? Yeah sorry. So it's much of a drabble in the end lol.**

**Uryuu : WTF WAS THAT? *draws bow and aim at Corolla* I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE DEPRESSED OR WHATEVER! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DREAM OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!**

**Ichigo : Hey, calm down will ya? It's not that bad... **

**Uryuu : YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING, KUROSAKI! *aims bow at Ichigo***

**Ichigo : Tch. *walks closer and lowers bow* Hey, calm down... Don't you have the slightest thought that it's pretty sweet? *caresses Uryuu's hair***

**Uryuu : *flustered* UHNNHH...**

**Ichigo : Here, try and touch my hair. Maybe you'll like it as much as I like to touch your hair. *grins***

**Uryuu : ... *hesitantly reaching out* Okay... *touches hair and giggles* Wow, your hair is soft!**

**Ichigo : *chuckles and snakes his hand on Uryuu's waist***

**Uryuu : *moans* Ahn~!**

**Ichigo : Woah! *shocked*  
**

**Uryuu : *blushes and shoves Ichigo* WTF? KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! PERVERT! *stomps away***

**Ichigo : *mouth agape* That. Was. So. Fucking. HOT! MOAAAR! *chases Uryuu*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Quick update! Hahaha, gotta keep up with school later, so why not post stories sooner? Haha. I don't think I checked it so sorry for the mistakes ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Good morning, Ichigooo!" Keigo burst out when he saw Ichigo entering the classroom. Ichigo dodged his hug and calmly walked away. 'Why do I have to put up with this kind of people every single day, be it at school or home?'

On the other corner of the class, Uryuu stiffened when he saw the man in his dreams walked into the class. Last night's dream flashed in his mind and goodness how deep red he blushed. Ichigo walked even closer towards the empty desk beside Uryuu.

"Mornin'" Just as Uryuu feared, Ichigo sat beside him. Uryuu mumbled something incoherent that Ichigo took as a 'morning' and kept burying his face into his book. Ichigo slumped on his desk and closed his eyes. He was too tired to even look up to see Uryuu's face. He regretted that, knowing Uryuu was probably blushing.

"Okay class! Get your math books out!" Misato-sensei started to babble about algebra or some sort. Ichigo couldn't care less because he could only concentrate on Uryuu's scent wafting around him. The teacher's voice slowly faded as the smell of white musk lulled him to sleep.

_Ichigo sat alone on the front row of the classroom, watching his tutor wrote some math formula on the board. There was nothing wrong with Ichigo's score, he was keeping up just fine. But that particular chapter didn't enter his head completely. Who to ask for some tutoring? Uryuu Ishida, of course._

"_If you want to solve this problem, you'll just have to do this. Add this one and put this part here." Uryuu explained without even looking at his student. 'Woah… Delectable bubble butt swaying… Wiggling… Such invitation…' And without him realizing, he let out an animalistic growl._

"_Ichigo! What the hell are you doing? Do you even get it?" Uryuu shouted in frustration and cock his hips. His student got up from his seat and approached the teacher. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ichigo ignored him and pinned Uryuu on the black board._

"_Ne, sensei, why don't we add some heat, take off our clothes and get down to business on the table?" Ichigo purred and popped his button one by one. Uryuu opened his mouth to complain, but silenced by Ichigo's lips._

"_Mmhh~!" Uryuu moaned loud enough to make Ichigo shudder. After throwing his own shirt aside, Ichigo unbuttoned Uryuu's. He nipped and sucked on every inch of Uryuu's exposed skin. Abusing it, leaving deep red marks on the milky skin, until he reached his navel._

"_Sensei, I'm hard. Will you suck me off?" With half lidded eyes, Uryuu lowered himself and unzipped Ichigo's pants. Ichigo's cock was weeping with pre-cum already, making his red thongs wet on one spot. Uryuu gulped and nuzzled the bulge in front of him. He loved that cock and the wonders it could do to him. _

"_Ichigo~!" Slowly he lowered Ichigo's thongs and finally came in contact with the erect cock. Ichigo sighed, enjoying Uryuu's gentle touches. Slim fingers glided over each veins, tracing, feeling the hot and smooth skin. Ichigo's breath hitched when those fingers are replaced by a hot, slick tongue. _

"_Uryuu-sensei, you're doing great at this." Ichigo chuckles breathily and kept his eyes on his partner. Uryuu took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue slowly, making sure Ichigo enjoyed every single moment. Ichigo was swimming in pure delight. He loved that tongue massaging and lapping up his length._

_Sensual and slow licks were delivered to Ichigo's cock while Uryuu enjoyed the sensation of the gentle yet firm tugs on his hair. Uryuu deep-throated Ichigo and swallowed, increasing the pleasure. And those hums, oh those sinful hums, sending off delicious vibrations throughout Ichigo's body. _

"_Uryuu, I'm cumming… Pull out…" Uryuu gave one more hard suck and let go just in time for Ichigo to shoot his load. Ichigo grunted as his cum splattered all over Uryuu's face. Ichigo grinned at the sight and wiped a little blob near Uryuu's mouth, just to have his finger licked. _

"_Ichigo… I want you…" Uryuu ground his body to Ichigo's and purred in his ears. "Now…"_

"_Fair enough."_

"_Ichigoo…"_

"Urmhh, yeah…" Ichigo snickered happily. His pants is straining because of the hard-on he got from his dream.

"Ichigo!" Uryuu whispered and poked the sleeping boy but nothing happened. Ichigo just shrugged and snickered some more.

"Ichigo, can you read your answer on question number 3?" Misato-sensei called out, without knowing that Ichigo had fallen asleep.

"Ichigo, wake up!" Uryuu kicked him and he woke up, but still in a hazy state.

"Ichigo?" Misato-sensei called out once more.

"Sensei, I think Kurosaki is not feeling well. I should take him to the infirmary right now." Uryuu helped his friend on his feet and walked out of class. Ichigo was still too tired to walk on his own; he had Uryuu to support him all the way to the infirmary.

Once they got there, Uryuu threw his friend on to the bed, but somehow ended up on top of him.

"Why the hell did you pull me down, Kurosa-?" Uryuu accidentally nudged something hard. He laughed, but mentally afraid if he nudged what he thought he nudged. 'Ahahaha, something hard, down there. It can't be, right?'

"OH MY GOD, KUROSAKI!" With that fearful scream, Ichigo's eyes snapped open instantly.

"What? What happened?" Ichigo panicked for a while, but suddenly stopped. Uryuu was blushing madly and straddling him. Ichigo was shocked and pleased about the position.

"You're having a hard-on, Kurosaki! How the hell did you get it?" Ichigo sighed, he was tired of this already.

"Uryuu, I can't take this anymore. I have to tell you something." He repositioned himself and covered his hard-on with a pillow.

"Did you just-?" Uryuu stuttered.

"Yeah, I just called you by your first name, Uryuu. Okay. How to say this…" He scratched his neck and scrunched up his face.

"Okay, the thing is I've been thinking about you a lot." Ichigo stopped for a while. "Yeah, that's right. I've been thinking about you a little bit too much. I couldn't even sleep last night, that's why I fell asleep in class."

"Okay…"

"Which brings us to this little problem." Ichigo pointed downwards. "Well you see, I had a dream that involves you."

"Uhh, I recently have these dreams about you too…" Uryuu blushed. He nudged his glasses and diverted his gaze.

"You have?" Ichigo said a bit too loud.

"Yeah, yeah! It's really bugging me out, Kurosaki. It all started since that Sunday morning when you were in my bed! When I went back to sleep, I had a dream with you in it. And then, yesterday night too… Oh goodness, how I wanted to erase those stupid dreams out of my head…" Uryuu folded his legs and buried his head between his knees.

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"Yes! No… Yes? Oh I don't know, Kurosaki. We were… Uhm…"

"We were?" Ichigo leaned closer.

"We were intimate, okay? You caressed me, we laughed together, you were living with me, you were shirtless, we almost kissed!" Uryuu panicked.

"Woah! We almost kissed?"

"Yes! Twice, Kurosaki, twice! Two of that kind of dream is more than enough to make me feel all flustered around you." Uryuu brought up his courage to stare at Ichigo's face.

"You got two of those dreams, while I got a dream of you sucking me off in the classroom." Uryuu's jaw dropped and he couldn't utter a single word.

"That's why I got this." Ichigo laughed bitterly and covered his not-so-little problem.

"Urmh..?"

"Still speechless, I reckon. Then I'll continue. You… You keep looking a bit different every time I see you. You keep on being sexier than before. Like that time, when we were about to leave from your apartment to get something to eat. Remember that you bent down to pick up the pen? You didn't know how bad I wanted to touch your ass…"

"To-touch m-my?" Uryuu blushed furiously and covered his face yet again.

"Hey, I'm just being truthful, okay? You really are being super sexy lately! I can't take it anymore, you know? I'm really, really at my limit! I like you, I lust for you. Uryuu, I want you!" Ichigo almost screamed. He was rather frustrated, he couldn't control his feelings anymore. He fell for Uryuu too fast and too hard. But did he fell for Uryuu on that Sunday morning or perhaps far before that?

"…." Uryuu grumbled but kept quiet. He liked Ichigo, right? That's the only logical explanation for those dreams. But Uryuu was having a battle deep inside his mind. Ichigo said he lusted for him, he said he wanted him, so that doesn't mean he loved him, correct? But he didn't love him either. He liked him, yes, but love? His head started to ache and he wished his heart would stop thumping so hard.

"Do you want to try dating me?" Ichigo asked with no hesitation. He wanted Uryuu, body and soul.

"Dating? Kurosaki-"

"Call me by my given name. Just like back then in your room." Uryuu's eyes widen.

"You heard? I thought you were sleeping!" Ichigo kept his face straight, not intending to say a word.

"Fine, stop staring at me like that!" Uryuu scrunched his face and bit his bottom lip. "I…Ichi..go." Actually, that was a pretty bad move. Ichigo shivered and his control snapped. He tackled Uryuu and pinned him on the bed. Uryuu was flushing deeply under Ichigo with parted lips, panting slightly.

"Sorry, Uryuu. I couldn't stop myself for a bit." Ichigo sighed and tried to get up, but Uryuu's lips stopped him from moving. Both of them shuddered when their lips touched.

"I'll give it a shot, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N : Uryuu blushed a lot...**

**Uryuu : *sigh* I can't believe you made me blush that much...**

**Ichigo : It's cute, I like it *wink***

**Uryuu : *blush* Kurosaki!**

**Ichigo : Say my name.**

**Uryuu : No way, the writer can make me do so, but you can't.**

**Ichigo : *laugh* Oh yeah I can! *suck on Uryuu's neck***

**Uryuu : *moan* Ichigoo~**

**Ichigo : See? *lick***

**Uryuu : *growl* Uhhhh, PAYBACK YOU SHINIGAMI! *nibble Ichigo's ear***

**Ichigo : *chuckle* Ooh playing naughty? *smirk***

**Uryuu : D: YOU'RE NOT RESPONDING! AHHHH *sulk*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Long time no update. Sorry. I'm having a high inability to write. Blame real life. -_- And my stories are getting even stupider than before. So I'm really sorry if I disappoint you.. Well, here ya go.**

**Warning? Real heavy Orihime bashing. I hate her.  
**

* * *

"Let's be lovers, Kuro- I mean, Ichigo." Uryuu blushed and looked away from Ichigo's face.

"Really? Are you sure about this?" Ichigo's eyes beamed and his grin grew bigger.

"Ku- Ichigo! Did you hear what I just said?" Uryuu pushed Ichigo away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So that means I can touch you, hug you and kiss you whenever I want?"

"Ichigo! Cut it out!" Ichigo just laughed and hugged Uryuu like he had never hugged anyone before. Suddenly the door slammed open and a worried Orihime walked in. Ichigo quickly let Uryuu go and backed away.

'Bitch.' They both thought in their minds. Ichigo grabbed the pillow and covered his lap yet again.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay? I ran here as soon as I can after telling the teacher that I'm going to the toilet… You know, so she won't get suspicious or anything." Orihime hurried to Ichigo's side and put her hand on his forehead. "No fever or anything, right?"

"I'm fine, Inoue. I'm just tired and fell asleep in class. I'll be back after the first break." Ichigo answered with a bored tone. He scratched his head and stared out the window.

"Oh goodness, that's great then. I should be going now, thank you for helping him out, Ishida-kun!" Then she disappeared out of the infirmary.

"Stupid bitch." They said in unison. The stared at each other and broke into a laugh.

"I swear! My dick wilted when she came in! Shoot, she just ruined our moment, Uryuu." Ichigo said while laughing. Uryuu just giggled at the statement and wiped a tear off his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to say this, but I really hate her. Sure, she's helpful in our battles, but I can't stand her most of the times! I thought you like her, Ichigo."

"Hah, I did care about her. But now I've found someone else I care about more anyways. Besides she's super whiny. I can't believe I risked my life for her so many times…" Ichigo pulled Uryuu into a hug and breathed in his scent. "I care more about you, Uryuu."

"Ichigo, how can you say that so easily?" Uryuu stayed still, not comfortable just yet to return the hug.

"It's not easy. Well, uhh, it is for me… But I guess it's because of my personality. I just say whatever's on my mind." Ichigo shrugged and cuddled Uryuu closer.

"I can't be like you. I can't say those things easily."

"I don't expect you to do it. I already feel super lucky to be able to hug you and don't have an arrow sticking to my chest." Uryuu hesitantly moved his arm and laid it on Ichigo's chest.

"O..Okay then… Let's just see how things go, ok? We're not completely in terms with our feelings yet, right? So let's just see how everything will turn out…" Ichigo smiled and held Uryuu's hand. They cuddled there and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

"I!Chi!Go!" Kon jumped towards Ichigo's smitten face, but he bashed him aside and flopped on his bed.

"Oww oww oww owwie, Ichigo. What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you toss me, the super sexy Kon, aside!" Kon trotted and climbed on to the desk.

"Bugger off, Kon…" Ichigo's face grew serious for a while, then he chuckled.

"What's the matter with you, Ichigo? Possessed or something? Isn't that a little bit pathetic for a Shinigami? I mean come on, a shinigami, possessed? Ha! That's ridiculous."

"Kon, stop blabbering. I'm not possessed okay!"

"So why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me out, Ichigo. Oh! I know! I bet you just did something with Orihime, right? Right? Oh her and her wonderful busty chest. How I want to cuddle it…" Kon's face grew dreamy and his head wandered to his own boobie-land.

"Yuck, fuck no, Kon. I don't think of her that way." Ichigo made a face and scowled.

"Then what happened to you?"

"I'm just happy, okay? Gosh, is it that wrong to be happy once in a while…" Kon sneered and thought for a bit.

"YOU GOT YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND! Who is it? Tatsuki? Rukia? Not Rangiku-san right?"

"He's much better than all of them…"

"Oh okay then who is- IT'S A HE? Who, Ichigo… WHO TURNED YOU GAY!" Kon jumped on top of Ichigo's chest and pulled his hair. But Ichigo just grinned and stare into space.

"Ishida. Uryuu Ishida." Ichigo grinned. He felt like a girl but he honestly didn't care. He didn't even know why he was so happy.

"Ichigo. Are you crazy? HE TURNED YOU HOMO!" Kon slapped Ichigo's face and pinched his nose. Payback, Ichigo grabbed Kon's head and squished it.

"How dare you squish my beautiful head? HOW DARE YOU? YOU HOMO KID. How could you betray our Busty Chest Fan Club?"

"There's no such thing as that! I don't care what you say, Kon. But if you spread the word, I'm gonna make sure you don't have a body. Or maybe, I'll put you into an extremely girly doll." Ichigo snarled at the plush lion and Kon struggled his way to the edge of the bed.

"Dating another man, Uryuu to be exact… At least you're not dating some weird kid. I'll approve of your relationship, young man. Ah, the pleasure of youth…" Kon folded his squishy arms and nodded his head, acting like a wise grown man.

"Really? Ichigo, you're dating Uryuu?" Rukia in her shinigami form suddenly popped up. She entered from the window and grinned. "Wow, that's surprising. So that's what all those 'rivalry' all about."

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Ichigo sat up and panicked. He didn't want anybody to know about his relationship with the Quincy this early. Well, counting out Kon, that is.

"I left my Chappy notebook here. I'm glad I decided to get it today even though it's troubling. So… Spill it Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed and told her all of the important parts, just so that he wouldn't be punched by the female shinigami. Rukia seemed very interested in it and listened intently.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you to get together! Too bad you don't want to tell people about this… Imagine their happy faces…" Rukia sighed dreamily.

"Are you crazy? Imagine their disgusted and enraged faces! We're talking about me dating a guy, Rukia. I just wanna enjoy my time with him, nobody needs to know." Ichigo's cell phone rang and Rukia smirked at the sight of Ichigo grinning.

"Kon, let's go out for a while. Give him some privacy." Kon jumped onto Rukia's shoulder and they both left.

"Hello, Ichigo?" The voice from the other line said.

"Hey, Uryuu. What's up?" Ichigo laid on his bed and watched the sun that was slowly setting.

"Umm, no, nothing's up. I'm just wondering… Do you want to meet up at the park?" Uryuu was nervous, he never initiated things like this.

"The park? Sure, I guess. Tomorrow?"

"No, now. I want to see you. If you don't want to it's okay…"

"No! I'll go. So I guess I'll see you there, okay?" Ichigo wanted to see his new lover too. They weren't able to talk much today because of the awkwardness and probably shyness.

"Okay. See you soon." Uryuu hung up and Ichigo jumped. Literally jumped. Then he changed his clothes into a simple dark blue shirt and jeans, grabbed his hoodie and informed the family that he was going out to meet a friend.

When Ichigo got there, panting because he ran all the way to the park, Uryuu was sitting on the swing with his eyes closed. Ichigo sneaked up behind him and gently hugged him.

"Hey, Ichigo. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." Ichigo planted a kiss on Uryuu's forehead and sat on the other swing. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing… I just want to talk for a bit." They both fell silent for a while. "You know, I've never dated anyone." Uryuu kicked the ground and started to swing back and forth.

"Oh. Well, I hope I'll suffice to be a good first lover. Even though the first one usually ends in a chaotic way…" Ichigo examined Uryuu's movement, his head filled with questions.

"Yeah, I hope so. And that kiss back at the infirmary… obviously my first. And I just lost it to a man." Uryuu's voice was perfectly flat and that made Ichigo confused even more.

"Are you regretting this?" Ichigo frowned, a little bit hurt on the inside.

"No! Gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, Ichigo. It's just still unbelievable, you know?" Uryuu glanced nervously at Ichigo and giggled a bit. "Unbelievable…"

"Yeah I guess so." Ichigo smiled. He was too happy to be confused about the fact that he's dating a guy.

"So uhm… I just wanted to give you some notes about math. Sorry for calling you out here." Uryuu reached into his bag and gave Ichigo a navy book.

"Thanks. And it's okay, I'm glad I can see you." The both stood up and dusted their clothes. The cold wind blew and Uryuu, who's only in his ¾ sleeves shirt shivered. "Are you cold?"

"Nah, it's okay. I should go back before it gets colder."

"Here, use this." Ichigo took off his hoodie and covered Uryuu with it. "You can return it whenever you want. Or just keep it, it's okay." Uryuu blushed and hugged the soft fabric.

"Thanks… Well, see you tomorrow." Uryuu glanced at Ichigo, and Ichigo just laughed.

"See you and take care. I'll call you later." Ichigo leaned closer and kissed Uryuu's plump, pale lips. Unconsciously Uryuu grinned into the smile and kissed back. No tongue involved, just a sweet little kiss. They part and Uryuu turned around and made his way home, leaving a cold but happy Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N : ... Crappy -_-**

**Kon : Ooh! The Mighty Kon just made his first appearance!**

**Rukia : And I actually got a chance to say hi in this convo!**

**Ichigo : Of course! You're our friend, Rukia.**

**Orihime : What about me? :D**

**Uryuu : Get the hell away from here.**

**Orihime : But why? D:**

**Ichigo & Uryuu : We hate you.**

**Orihime : But, Kurosaki-kun... I love you D:**

**Ichigo : I love Uryuu. *makes out with Uryuu***

**Orihime : *cries and run away***

**Uryuu : That's mean, Ichigo. I like it *smirk***

**Ichigo : I love you, baby. *caress cheek***

**Uryuu : Don't call me baby.**

**Kon & Rukia : *laughs* How stupid of him to call Uryuu baby.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A month with no update. Sorry. And a super short chapter D: sorry!**

* * *

"Good morning, Ishida. Have you seen Ichigo?" Rukia asked Uryuu the next morning. She was grinning a lot, probably because she knew what was going on.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san. No, I haven't seen him. Why?" Uryuu nudged his glasses up and stared at her.

"Oh nothing, just curious." She said in a sing-song voice.

"I see. So why are you here, Kuchiki-san? A new mission?"

"No, I'm just taking some days off from training. And I wanted to see how things are for you guys, especially Ichigo. How is he anyway?" Uryuu started to hate where the conversation is going. He never showed that kind of jealous streak, and he hated realizing that he actually has that side of him. Ichigo popped up into the classroom and smiled at Uryuu.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right over there." Uryuu pointed to the doorway and Rukia dashed to meet the other Shinigami. Uryuu saw them from the other side of the classroom, squinting his eyes to see their expression. Ichigo had a fairly visible blush on his face and Rukia was laughing her ass off. The sight pissed Uryuu off. No, he felt a pang in his chest, but he just wouldn't admit that it was jealousy.

Misato-sensei entered the class and everyone scurried off to their own seats. Ichigo sat beside Uryuu as usual and paid attention to the lesson.

Uryuu on the other hand was restless. He hated seeing Rukia and Ichigo being that close. He wanted to be close to Ichigo too, without being awkward and suspicious. He wasn't the type of person to get along with someone so fast. He's different from Ichigo who's friendly to people. Uryuu sighed and blocked Misato-sensei's words from entering his head.

Ichigo peeked a glance to see what Uryuu's doing time to time. Uryuu was either staring into space, doodling or sighing. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the teacher. 'So unlike him…' Ichigo thought.

"Uryuu. Hey, Uryuu?" Ichigo came up to Uryuu who was still daydreaming during recess. Ichigo noticed how distracted Uryuu was. He stared out the window almost the lessons and sighed every once in a while.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" Uryuu sounded bored.

"Hey, I thought we're on first name terms now." Ichigo scrunched up his face and caressed Uryuu's hair. No one was in the room that moment.

"Old habits die hard, Kurosaki." Uryuu swatted Ichigo's hand away and continued staring out the window. Ichigo dragged a chair and sat beside Uryuu.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? You know you can always tell me anything." Ichigo knew Uryuu is a bit hard to understand at times, but when someone speaks up, people can understand him or her much easier right?

"Nothing's the matter."

"Don't say that, obviously there's something wrong with you. Can you please tell me so I can help you with it?"

"I told you, there's nothing wrong. I'm just really tired, okay?" Uryuu sighed. Ichigo smiled and hugged his lover.

"You should rest then, Uryuu. If you're tired you can rest in the infirmary. Do you want me to take you there?" Uryuu's heart melted and the jealousy he felt just faded away. He always had a soft spot for Ichigo's caring side.

"No, I'm okay. Sorry, Ichigo. I don't know why I'm so tired..." Uryuu casted his thoughts of Ichigo cheating on him with Rukia and hugged Ichigo back. 'They're just good friends…' Uryuu kept repeating that in his mind.

"So, do you want to eat lunch with me? Yuzu made some bento for me and she made too much." Ichigo grinned and pushed Uryuu away gently to take a better look at him.

"Sure, I bought bread on my way to school this morning anyway." Uryuu held up his bread and Ichigo laid out his unexpectedly very big lunch. Uryuu stared at the box of rice, and another box of yummy food like chicken teppanyaki, bits of katsu and even those almost too adorable to eat octopus shaped sausages.

"Told ya I have a lot. So save that bread for later and eat this with me." Before Uryuu was able to say anything, a chunk of teppanyaki was shoved into his mouth.

"Umh, yumm!" Uryuu's eyes widened and Ichigo laughed.

"Yuzu's really good at cooking. We'd probably die without her in our house." Ichigo picked up the sausage with his chopsticks and wiggled it a bit before putting it in his mouth. "She really likes making this stuff."

"It's too cute to eat, haha." Uryuu laughed and poked the sausage.

"But it's good, so eat up!" Ichigo dipped a sausage into the teppanyaki sauce and shoved it into Uryuu's mouth. A blob of sauce found its way to the corner of Uryuu's mouth and Ichigo laughed. He wiped it off and licked the remaining sauce on his fingers. They were having fun, and so was Rukia who was peeking and giggling from outside the door.

* * *

**A/N : Sausages...**

**Ichigo : Yummy?**

**Uryuu : Mhmm *mouthfull***

**Ichigo : Good :) Oh sauce over there.**

**Uryuu : Where? *wipes right cheek***

**Ichigo : No, over there. *points***

**Uryuu : Here? *wipes wrong spot***

**Ichigo : No, here. *licks***

**Uryuu : *blush* Oh umm thanks...**

**Rukia : *giggled from outside* So kewt :3**

**Uryuu : Hmm? Did you hear that?**

**Ichigo : What?**

**Uryuu : Must be my imagination...**

**Ichigo : *pokes Uryuu with sauce covered chopsticks* Ooops. *licks***

**Uryuu : Ichigoo! *blush***

**Rukia : *holds back urge to squeal* (whipers)KEWWT!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Long time no update! Sorry :( This chapter is short and seems a bit rushed.. But please try to enjoy it :(**

* * *

"Kuchiki-chan! What are you doing in front of the classroom like that?" Keigo skipped his way towards the classroom door.

"Eh? Oh, Keigo-san! Nothing, nothing. Aren't you supposed to be on the roof with the others?" Rukia blocked the door while grinning nervously.

"Nah, I'm looking for Ichigo. So why are you so jumpy?" Keigo tried to reach the doorknob, trying to get in. Rukia realized that it would be a bad thing if Keigo knew about Ichigo and Uryuu.

"Keigo-san, I'm just trying to get my book inside, but I heard rattling noises and I'm scared if there might be a mouse in there!" She said a little too loudly.

Inside the classroom, Ichigo heard Rukia loud and clear. He put his finger to his mouth, looked at Uryuu and scooted away. Uryuu looked at him funny until the door opened.

"Don't worry! I'll get it for you! Oh Ichigo! Lucky seeing you here. Did you see any mouse in here?" Keigo lurked around and motioned Rukia to come in.

"Mouse? No, we were just eating lunch here and I've seen no mouse." Ichigo continued to munch on his bento while Uryuu ripped open his bread's wrapper.

"Yo, Ichigo." Rukia came over to their table. She winked at Ichigo and he winked back then grinned. Uryuu saw them and his insides burned with jealousy. He started to feel queasy.

"Hey, I think I'm done for today. I'm going home." Uryuu declared and got up from his chair.

"I'll take you home. Rukia, can you tell the teacher that we're leaving? Thanks." Uryuu was already on the doorway and Ichigo had to rush and run to catch up with him.

* * *

"Uryuu." Ichigo whined.

"What?" Uryuu just said in a flat tone, not concerned about Ichigo at all. His eyes fixed on the news cast on the TV in front of him.

"Tell me already! I'm dying to know here." They were both sitting on the sofa in Uryuu's living room. The sky was gloomy and brooding, with a light shower pouring down.

"I told you I was just tired!" They got into Uryuu's apartment just in time the shower started to pour.

"I'm trying to be kind here…" Ichigo sighed and laid his head on Uryuu's lap.

"No need to try to be kind."

"I love you, Uryuu." Ichigo said out of the blue.

"Don't say things like that so easily." Despite saying that cold words, Uryuu's face was burning red.

"I do, though. Being here with you makes me happy." Ichigo's face was as stern as ever, not smiling one bit, showing just how serious he was.

"But you seem to enjoy your time more when you're with Kuchiki-san…" With that accidentally slipped out, Uryuu widen his eyes and closed his mouth shut.

"Huh?" Ichigo got up and scratched the back of his head. "Rukia?" He repeated.

"Uhm, never mind that. Oh look, there's going to be a storm in America."

"Uryuu, I'm serious here. What does it has to do with Rukia?" Ichigo was curious. He didn't do anything with Rukia that could make Uryuu acting weird like that… right? Uryuu fidgeted and kept his gaze on the TV screen.

"It's just that… I notice the way you act around Rukia. Like today, she winked at you and you winked back. It's really okay if you prefer Rukia, but you don't have to play around with me like this…"

"I'm not playing around with you! Didn't I just tell you that I love you?" Ichigo gently tilted Uryuu's face until they're looking straight into each other's eyes.

"Whenever you do that around her, my blood boils. I can't recall the time I've made you smile like the way you smile around her!" Uryuu's glare softened and he's battling with his own mind. He didn't like the way he was getting worked up over little things concerning Ichigo. Not at all!

"Are you…?"

"Yes, Ichigo! I'm jealous!" Uryuu punched Ichigo's arm and took a deep breath. "I love you." Ichigo, despite being in pain, just smiled and hugged Uryuu.

"You know why you can't recall seeing me smile?" Uryuu silently shook his head. "Because you're always buried in my chest with my arms around you when I do."

Ichigo pulled away and grinned widely. Uryuu blushed 3 different shades of red. They both knew what was coming and closed their eyes, leaning in to brush their lips together, feeling jolts of pleasure in their blood.

"Are we cool now, Uryuu?" Honestly, Uryuu was hoping for some more action. But oh well.

"Yeah… Just don't do it so often, okay? I know I can't forbid you to stay away from her because she's your friend and all."

"You know, she's your friend too."

"Yeah… And, what's going on between you two?" Uryuu's defense went up again.

"Nothing. She knows that we're going out. That's why she winked at me because she held off Keigo from entering the class while we're still snuggling." Uryuu blushed furiously and grabbed Ichigo's shirt.

"I got jealous for nothing? I got insecure for this reason? ICHIGO!" Uryuu shouted in disbelief.

"Well you never asked…" Ichigo shrugged. The dark haired boy popped a vein and wanted to scream and punch the boy in front of him but he just took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm tired, I'm taking a nap…" Ichigo laughed at the look of his half pouting and half grumbling lover.

"Oh Uryuu. I'll accompany you sleep." They both went in to Uryuu's bed, snuggled up comfortably on the bed and doze off into a nap.

They hoped to wake up just like that fateful, rainy day, when they both heard their first names roll out of each other's lips for the first time. But this time, they would wake up in each other's arms and call out to one another. This time, as lovers.

* * *

**A/N : Hmm, this chapter MIGHT be the last one. I haven't put smut in this story though... So what do you think? Shall this story be tagged as 'Completed' or should I make more? Please tell me so I can either move on with another fic or put more plot into this story.**

**Ichigo : *grins* You're jealous.**

**Rukia : Ishida-san, please don't hold any grudge against me! I'm sorry for not telling you :(**

**Uryuu : *sigh* Yeah, it's my fault that I jump into conclusions like that. AND SHUDDUP, ICHIGO.**

**Ichigo : You just screamed my name :3 *daydreams*  
**

**Uryuu : ... Are you thinking about naughty thoughts? **

**Ichigo : No, I'm not. Sheesh.**

**Rukia : Oh, I know you are, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo : Fiiine, you got me. **

**Uryuu : See? You're only admitting it when Kuchiki-san asked you! *grumbles***

**Ichigo : Uryuu~ But you'll kill me if I say that I'm daydreaming about having you on my bed and having a make out session.**

**Uryuu : *draws Seele Schnider, but blushes***

**Ichigo : See?**

**Uryuu : SHUDDUP! *stomps away, still blushing*  
**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N : Holla! Last chapter :'D I've finally done it! Sorry if it seems... rushed? Anyways, not beta'd so, forgive me for any kinds of mistakes.

* * *

**

Epilogue

"Ichigo. What are you doing?" The orange head was slowly unbuttoning his shirt while straddling his lover on his bed.

"Uryuu, it's been 3 and a half months since we got together and everything is going just fine."

"Yes, but I can't see the connection between that and you unbuttoning your shirt in front of me." Ichigo tossed his uniform aside and showed perfectly sculpted tanned muscles. He grinned and gave a quick kiss on Uryuu's lips.

"Every single day my desire for you increases. I wanna touch you, you know. So like… Can we have sex?" Uryuu didn't even twitch. He had been wondering when Ichigo would ask him about this.

"Sure, I guess." Uryuu took off his glasses and put it on top of his night stand.

"Awesome! … Eh? You're not complaining or anything?" Ichigo's eyes widen and looked at Uryuu's calm and composed face.

"Why should I complain? Isn't this a normal thing to do for lovers? Finally you have the guts to say it, Ichigo." Uryuu smirked and pulled Ichigo down for a kiss. "I kind of have been waiting for this."

Uryuu switched their position and straddled Ichigo's abdomen. He combed his hair back with his fingers and slowly lifted the edge of his shirt teasingly.

"Are you really, really trying to make me go wild on you?" Ichigo smirked.

"What if I am?" Uryuu licked his lips and slowly took his shirt off. In the past 3 months Uryuu had been undergoing a serious personality change around Ichigo. He smiles more, laughs more and of course they quarrel less. In fact, they almost never quarrel. Ichigo was being a gentleman and Uryuu was being a sweetie. Well only in front of Ichigo when they were alone.

"Naughty." Ichigo chuckled. He reached for Uryuu's pants and yanked it down, surprised and excited to see Uryuu's semi-hard member. "What the hell? Why are you going commando? Don't tell me you didn't wear anything underneath since morning."

"No need to freak out… I took my underwear off when I changed a little while back." Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's member and stroked it. "Ichigo!"

"Never, ever go commando." He said in a serious tone.

"No I won't! Gosh." With each stroke Uryuu grew weaker on his knees and tumbled down on top of Ichigo's chest. "Oh God, Ichigo…" The paler boy nibbled on Ichigo's bottom lip and licked it.

"Uryuu, never in my wildest dreams I-" Ichigo was cut off by Uryuu's lips on his. He just smiled and continued stroking. Uryuu squirmed and tried not to move his hips to get more friction. But in the end he failed to do so.

"Let's just get on with it, Ichigo."

"Do you have any lube we can use?"

"Of course! And I also have some condom. Protection is a must." Uryuu maneuvered himself and grabbed a bottle of lube and a pack of condom, both strawberry flavored and scented. Uryuu unzipped Ichigo's pants and boxer to reveal his hard member.

"Really, Uryuu? Why strawberry?" Uryuu ripped the package open.

"Because they're sexy." Uryuu put the condom on the tip of Ichigo's hard member. "Like you." He grinned. Slowly Uryuu unrolled the pinkish latex with his mouth.

"Gosh... Since when did you become bold?"

"Since I met you. So, shut up, Ichigo." Uryuu gave a lazy suck and tasted strawberry on his tongue. He fiddled with Ichigo's orange pubes and gave a harder suck. Slowly he started to deep-throat Ichigo and let his teeth gently scrape the rock hard member. Ichigo gave away a moan and ruffled Uryuu's hair. Content with the reaction, Uryuu hummed and moaned while sucking, sending delicious vibrations that drove Ichigo crazy. As much as he wanted Uryuu to continue, he wanted to be inside him.

"Uryuu, stop…" He did as he was told and let go. Ichigo shuddered as the hot cavern left his member.

"Was it bad?" Uryuu crawled up on top of Ichigo's chest.

"No, it was amazing." The Shinigami planted a kiss on the Quincy's lips. "I just want you so badly right now, I can't stand it…" Ichigo's eyes were clouded with lust and his voice was husky. Uryuu smirked and kissed him.

"Very well." He grabbed the lube and gave it to Ichigo. Then he got on all fours, as if he was presenting his ass to Ichigo. "Prepare me."

Ichigo squirted some lube on his fingers and inserted a finger. Uryuu hissed in discomfort and squirmed. He looked over his shoulder and nodded, signaling Ichigo to keep going. Ichigo probed around, caressing the silky walls. Uryuu's hands gave out and he buried his face on Ichigo's pillow.

"More…" Uryuu moaned. Ichigo smirked and inserted another finger. "Ichigo…" Uryuu's flushed face looked up to Ichigo's. His charming blue eyes pleaded and begged silently.

"You're so sexy, Uryuu." Ichigo whispered before flipping Uryuu to lie on his back. Uryuu's pale skin was flushed and hot. And to Ichigo, that was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ichigo applied some lube on his member and a little bit more on Uryuu's entrance, just to be sure. "I'm going in." Ichigo slowly went in, stopping every few inch. Uryuu's eyes widen and a loud sigh escaped his mouth.

"Oh my god, Ichigo it stings so bad!" A few drops of tears fell from the blue orbs. Ichigo grunted slightly, feeling bad because he had hurt his lover.

"I'm sorry, do you want to stop?"

"No… Just, hah… Stop moving for a while." Ichigo stopped and let Uryuu adjust to his size. "Okay. Move." Ichigo moved as slow as he could, holding back the urge to pound into that sweet, warm tightness.

"Is it getting better?" Ichigo said in between pants. Uryuu didn't answer that question, he almost screamed when that certain spot was hit. "I believe so."

"Ichigo… Ichigo! Oh goodness, haaahh…" Ichigo picked up the pace, hitting the spot that made Uryuu scream while nibbling on Uryuu's neck.

"Uryuu, I love you. I'm so glad I have you." Uryuu didn't know what happened, but upon hearing those words, his lower body tensed and he reached his climax. Ichigo followed soon after.

"Ichigo…" They both smiled and kissed.

After Ichigo cleaned up the mess, he came back under the covers and snuggled with his lover. They stayed as close as they could, sharing the pleasant warmth.

"I love you, Ichi." Uryuu mumbled and rested his head on Ichigo's chest.

"I love you too. And thanks for saying that, you rarely do." Ichigo stroked Uryuu's silky hair and smiled to himself. He loved the way Uryuu said that.

"I'll try to say it more often."

"No need. Just kiss me if you can't bring yourself to say it." Uryuu looked deep into the kind chocolate eyes and gave the owner a quick kiss. Ichigo giggled when he saw his lover blush until his ears turned pink.

"Don't leave my side, Ichigo."

"I won't." Slumber took over them and they felt happiness filling their own little world, completely unaware of the giggling Rukia who was peeking outside the window with Kon on her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, I'm yet again disappointed about how this turns out. The plot is quite dense, not much problems going on, so basically not much excitement :( What do you think?**

**Ichigo : Our love is perfect. No one cares about plot or those other shits.**

**Uryuu : Yeah, I guess. *yawns***

**Ichigo : You're not being co-operative here...**

**Uryuu : I'm tired, shithead. We did it 3 times!**

**Ichigo : Oh... ._. *guilt strikes in* We better sleep...**

**Uryuu : It's about time you stop yapping. *drifts off to sleep***

**Ichigo : ... Uptight as ever, my Uryuu. *sleeps***

**Rukia : *giggles* KEWT :3**

**Kon : Ah... The beautiful youth..**

**Okais, so.. bai-bai for nao! :D  
**


End file.
